


Imagine you're giving birth while watching birth videos

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Fpreg, Gen, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're giving birth while watching birth videos

As you approach the end of your pregnancy, you’ve started to get a bit anxious about giving birth. You’ve been excited for it since before you even got pregnant, but you still decide that it can’t hurt to be prepared, so you take to the internet, finding plenty of videos of other births. Once you watch one, it’s just one after another; you seek out videos with the best angles, the best sounds coming from the birthing mothers.

When your contractions start, you barely notice them. You rub your hands over your round stomach, assuming that what you’re feeling is just some sympathy pangs for the women in the videos. Your baby has been active lately and you’ve been having plenty of aches and pains from it, too, so you don’t think too much about it.

After that, your labor intensifies and you focus on the videos to distract yourself from the pain. In the back of your mind you know that you ought to try to get to the hospital like you’d planned to, but plenty of the videos you’ve been watching have been home births, and it gives you confidence that you can do it, too.

Your water breaking catches you by surprise. You’ve been enraptured watching a woman enduring a difficult labor, the head barely seeming to move with each push. You feel something like a sudden pop between your legs, the sudden gush of water flowing out of you coming in unison with the head being pushed free of the mother in the video. You pant as you tear your eyes away from the video, knowing you need to start paying attention to your own birth, as well.

You push yourself up off of your couch, moaning as you can feel the pressure of your baby much lower in your body than you’ve been used to. You carry your laptop to the bedroom, having to stop along the way as a contraction rips through you, making you double over in pain.

When you finally reach the bedroom you lay your laptop down and shed your pants and panties before laying down. You let your computer rest on your belly as you lean back against your pillows, clicking on another video.

Your labor progresses quickly and after some more videos distracting you from your increasingly long and close contractions, the pressure on your pelvis is unbearable. One contraction comes and you start to feel the urge to push. You keep your laptop up and going, settling on your bed with your legs spread, the computer sitting in front of you, grateful that you were finally reaching the part where you could do something, the part these videos were showing. You cry out in pain, setting the computer to autoplay more videos after the current one is over, knowing that you’ll be busy from here on forward.

You keep your eyes glued to the screen as your next contraction starts, gripping your thighs as your bear down. You scream in pain as you attempt to push the baby down your birth canal, feeling for several contractions like you’re not making any progress. You manage to reach your hand around to touch your hole, and you can barely feel the baby’s head. You start to get discouraged, the woman on the video having started pushing after you and already having finished giving birth. You start to panic, wondering if there was something wrong that you couldn’t get your baby out like the women in these videos.

The cries and squawks of the babies in the videos make your breasts leak, soaking through the thin t-shirt you’re wearing.

Still, you keep pushing, your contractions coming on top of each other. You tell yourself that you can do this, especially after seeing all of these other women doing it. You bring your attention back to the computer as another video starts, hearing the pleasant voice of a midwife encouraging the birthing mother coming through your speakers. You take in deep breaths and let them out in time with the voice on the computer, your contractions miraculously seeming to line up well with the woman in the video.

Finally, you feel like you’re making progress. You can feel the head finally making progress crowning, and you reach your hand down between contractions to feel your baby’s head. You cry out in pain with each contraction, hearing the voice on the computer encouraging the mother to let out any noises she needed if she felt doing so would help. Your body feels like it is going to split in two, but finally, you know you’re making progress.

The woman in the video delivers and you groan, whimpering as you push yourself forward in order to bring the video back to the beginning. This time you almost entirely ignore the woman, your ears focusing on the midwife’s voice.

Closing your eyes and holding onto your legs as you push, you finally feel the baby’s head slip out of you. It takes a few more pushes before the shoulders come free of your body and you quickly gather your child in your arms, bringing the tiny, messy body in close to yours. You shut your laptop, shutting off the moans of the woman on screen, grateful that it is over.


End file.
